You're Mine!
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: "Mwo! Kau... Ia mencuri ciuman pertamamu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. / "Sudah ya, aku pergi. Dan yang barusan itu aku hanya mengambil bayaran atas tumpanganmu tadi," ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya. / WookHyuk. Shou-ai. DLDR. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're Mine!

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook

.

Support Cast: Henry Lau, Zhoumi, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, and others.

.

Pair: WookHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (maybe)

.

Summary: Aku berdiri mematung, kedua mataku terbelalak lebar, kaget, shock, dan apalah itu. Hell! Apa-apaan ini? Ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku! / "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC, Seme!Wook, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

A/N: Di sini Wookppa aku buat jadi lebih tua dari Hyukppa, dan bayangin kalau Wookppa lebih tinggi dari Hyukppa. Mungkin Wookppa akan sangat OOC di sini, jadi kalau tidak suka mending jangan baca ya.

.

.

Eunhyuk Pov

"Annyeong haseyo, Tan Hyukjae imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie," kataku seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah teman-teman baruku.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya kepada Hyukjae?" tanya Kim-seonsaengnim.

Seorang yeoja berambut panjang mengangkat tangannya, "Eunhyuk-sshi, apa kau sudah punya yeojachingu?" tanya yeoja tersebut dengan wajah merona.

Aku tersenyum manis, membuat beberapa yeoja yang ada di kelas bersemu merah, "Belum," jawabku singkat dan berhasil membuat wajah para yeoja tersebut berbinar-binar senang, dan entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, aku juga melihat beberapa namja yang memandangku dengan pandangan senang dan... aneh.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, olahraga kesukaanmu apa?" tanya salah seorang namja berambut cokelat.

"Jangan terlalu formal, aku tidak suka," kataku, "Hm... Apakah dance termasuk olahraga?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau suka dance?" tanyanya.

"Ne," jawabku singkat.

"Bisa perlihatkan?" pintanya.

Aku melirik ke arah Kim-seonsaengnim, meminta persetujuan darinya, Kim-seonsaengnim tersenyum ke arahku seraya mengangguk. Aku balas tersenyum. Kualihkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas, aku menutup mataku, berusaha membayangkan alunan musik yang biasa mengiringiku setiap kali aku menari. Dengan perlahan, aku mulai menggerakkan kedua tanganku, hingga lama-kelamaan aku mulai menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku berhenti, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku dan dapat kudengar tepuk tangan dari seluruh penghuni kelas, bahkan Kim-seonsaengnim pun bertepuk tangan seraya tersenyum.

"Tarian yang hebat," puji Kim-seonsaengnim. Aku tersenyum lebar,"Hyukjae-ah, kau boleh duduk di tempat duduk di samping jendela," lanjutnya.

"Ne seonsaengnim."

.

Istirahat

"Hei Eunhyuk-ah, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya seorang namja imut berkulit putih dan bermata sipit kepadaku.

"Boleh, emm..."

"Henry Lau imnida."

"Ah! Ne, Henry-ah."

Aku dan Henry mulai berjalan keluar kelas, selama perjalanan menuju kantin, Henry banyak menjelaskan tentang struktur sekolah ini, juga tentang klub-klub yang ada di sekolah ini. Sampai di kantin, kami langsung mencari tempat duduk, setelah memesan makanan tentunya.

Aku dan Henry duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak tepat di samping jendela, sedang asyiknya makan, tiba-tiba saja kantin yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kantin, dan dapat kulihat empat orang namja yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arah tempat untuk memesan makanan (author lupa namanya). Aku memandang ke empat namja tersebut dengan heran.

'Siapa mereka?' batinku.

"Mereka itu adalah empat orang namja yang sangat berpengaruh di sekolah ini," jelas Henry padaku, seolah ia bisa mengerti kebingunganku.

"Empat orang namja... yang berpengaruh?" tanyaku heran.

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya, tatapan matanya sangat serius, "Ne. Biar aku sebutkan nama mereka, kau dengar baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk.

"Dari kanan, ada Lee Donghae, ia merupakan anak dari pasangan yang mengelola sebuah perusahaan, bisa dikatakan orang tuanya adalah orang kaya nomor 4 di Seoul. Donghai-ge merupakan kapten klub sepak bola di sekolah kita yang berhasil menjuarai berbagai macam pertandingan. Selanjutnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, orang tuanya merupakan pembuat game terbesar di Seoul. Kuixian-ge selalu menang dalam olimpiade matematika, dan ia selalu berhasil membawa nama sekolah ini hingga tingkat internasional, ia juga merupakan seorang pemenang dari setiap pertandingan untuk para gamers, dan Kuixian-ge selalu berhasil meraih juara pertama. Yang di sebelah Kuixian-ge itu adalah Zhoumi, seorang kapten basket di sekolah kita, sama seperti Donghai-ge dan Kuixian-ge, ia selalu berhasil menang dalam berbagai pertandingan dan berhasil membawa nama sekolah hingga tingkat internasional. Yang terakhir adalah Kim Ryeowook. Bisa dibilang ia adalah ketua dari mereka berempat, Lixu-ge mempunyai suara yang sangat indah, selain itu kedua orang tuanya adalah orang terkaya nomor 1 di Seoul," jelas Henry panjang lebar, "Tapi, mereka terkenal bukan hanya dengan itu. Mereka juga terkenal karena kenakalannya, mereka selalu berhasil mengerjai semua murid di sekolah ini."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, "kalau begitu kenapa tidak dilaporkan pada kepala sekolah, atau seonsaengnim yang lain?" tanyaku.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tadi sudah aku bilang kan? Mereka berempat itu sangat berpengaruh untuk sekolah, apalagi Lixu-ge yang notabane-nya adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Lagipula semua guru di sini sudah tahu tentang kenakalan mereka," katanya.

"Oya, aku peringatkan kau agar tidak mendekati salah satu dari mereka, apalagi dengan Lixu-ge, jangan pernah sekalipun kau berurusan dengan mereka. Ara?" peringatnya.

"Ne. Oya Henry, tadi kau memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan gege bukan?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Waeyo? Kau tahu artinya 'kan?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu aku tahu, hanya saja... itu artinya mereka lebih tua dari kita 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, mereka berempat adalah senior kita."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti, aku kembali meminum susu strawberry-ku. Sedang asyiknya menyantap makanan, tiba-tiba saja empat orang namja yang tadi diceritakan Henry menghampiri kami, salah satu dari mereka yang aku kenali sebagai Zhoumi langsung duduk di samping Henry dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Hei chagi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Henry menepis tangan Zhoumi-sunbae, "Sedang makanlah, memang gege pikir apalagi?" jawabnya ketus dan langsung berdiri seraya menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu," sebuah cengkraman di tanganku berhasil menghentikan langkah kami berdua.

Henry berbalik dan dapat kulihat raut wajahnya yang sedang kesal, "Gege! Lepaskan tangan temanku sekarang!" katanya ketus.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan dapat kulihat Ryeowook-sunbae yang tengah menatapku dengan datar. Ukh... Aku... takut. Aku menggenggam tangan Henry dengan kuat.

"Lixu-gege! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu, kau membuatnya ketakutan!" bentaknya keras, membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kantin ini memandang ke arah kami.

Ryeowook-sunbae tidak memperdulikan bentakan Henry, ia masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, "Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau murid baru?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"N-ne sunbae," jawabku pelan.

"Namamu?"

"Tan Hyukjae. Tapi... biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya, ia langsung menarikku dengan kuat, membuat genggaman tangan Henry terlepas, Ryeowook-sunbae melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku.

"Ya! Kalian semua dengar, mulai sekarang anak ini menjadi milikku! Jangan berani mendekatinya!" serunya lantang.

Aku terdiam membatu saat mendengar kata-kata dari Ryeowook-sunbae tadi. Miliknya? Aku... miliknya? Mworago!

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" seru Henry yang langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin.

.

Di kelas

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja, dadaku naik turun karena baru saja berlari dari kantin ke kelas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hosh... hosh... dia gila!" gumam Henry sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan memandang Henry yang duduk di depanku, "Nugu?" tanyaku.

Henry menggetok kepalaku dengan pelan, "Ya Lixu-gege lah, siapa lagi! Seenaknya saja dia bilang kamu sebagai miliknya!" kata Henry sambil memandangku dengan gemas.

"Henry-ah, kenapa kau memanggil Ryeowook-sunbae sebagai Lixu?" tanyaku heran.

"Soalnya aku sedikit kesulitan saat memanggil nama mereka, makanya aku memanggil mereka dengan nama mandarin mereka," jelasnya panjang lebar, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?"

Lagi-lagi Henry memandangku dengan gemas, tangannya bergerak mencubit kedua belah pipiku.

"Masalahmu dengan Lixu-ge, ia sudah menetapkan kau sebagai miliknya, itu artinya kau akan selalu ada dalam pengawasannya," ujarnya sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipiku.

Aku mengusap kedua pipiku yang tadinya dicubit oleh Henry, "Sakit~" ringisku.

Henry tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi semakin sipit, "Mian," katanya.

Grek!

Aku dan Henry menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, kedua bola mataku terbelalak lebar melihat siapa yang berada di depan kelas, kelas yang tadinya ribut sekarang berubah menjadi tenang. Keempat namja yang tadi mengganggu acara makan siangku pun berjalan mendekatiku. Bisa kulihat Henry yang sudah memasang ekspresi sangarnya.

Ryeowook-sunbae menatap Henry dengan dingin, "Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan? Agar kau tidak mendekatinya?" tanyanya.

Henry balas menatap Ryeowook-sunbae, "Dia temanku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan yang aneh-aneh padanya."

"Hoo... Kau berani ya," kata Ryeowook-sunbae.

Ryeowook-sunbae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Henry, dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Ryeowook-sunbae. Ryeowook-sunbae sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat aku berdiri di hadapannya, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menarik daguku dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku ulangi, Ryeowook-sunbae, menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Di bibirku.

Aku berdiri mematung, kedua mataku terbelalak lebar, kaget, shock, dan apalah itu. Hell! Apa-apaan ini? Ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku!

"Hmf!" aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan bibirku dari Ryeowook-sunbae, tapi percuma, Ryeowook-sunbae menahan pinggangku dan menekan kepalaku menjadi mendekat ke arahnya, membuat ciuman kami menjadi semakin dalam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah cengkraman yang sangat kuat di tanganku, dan sebuah tarikan yang tidak lebih kuat dari cengkraman tadi berhasil melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku langsung menyeka mulutku dengan kuat, aku menatap Ryeowook-sunbae dengan kesal, sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli lagi tentang statusku yang merupakan murid baru, ataupun statusnya yang merupakan sunbae-ku.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengambil ciuman petamaku!" kataku sambil menatapnya dengan kesal. Jangan salahkan aku karena mood-ku yang bisa berubah-ubah dengan mudah.

"Aku menciummu," jawab Ryeowook-sunbae santai.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, berusaha menekan kemarahanku, aku mengehembuskan nafasku sekuat mungkin.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Akhirnya, bel yang dari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga, aku menghela nafas lega.

Ryeowook-sunbae dan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas dengan tenang, aku memandang kepergian mereka dengan pandangan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat dudukku dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, tidak aku perdulikan tatapan dari teman-teman sekelasku. Haish! Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Puk.

Bisa kurasakan telapak tangan seseorang yang tengah menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat Henry yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan iba.

"Hh... Eotteohke?" tanyaku padanya.

Henry mengangkat bahunya, "Mollayo. Jalani saja."

"Kau gila!"

.

Eunhyuk Pov End

Normal Pov

.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah memandang Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebencian.

'Tan Hyukjae, berani sekali kau merebut perhatian Ryeowook-oppa dariku! Lihat saja, akan aku buat kau menderita karena telah berani merebut perhatian Ryeowook-oppa dariku!' batinnya seraya meninggalkan kelas XA tersebut.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Annyeong! I'm back! Kali ini saya membawakan sebuah ff yang nggak kalah gaje dengan ff sebelumnya. Request dari teman yang minta ff dengan pair WookHyuk couple, hope u like it. Dan buat para HaeHyuk shipper dan YeWook shipper, mohon jangan bunuh saya.

Oya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan review di ff saya yang sebelumnya, saya sangat senang! Mian nggak bisa bales satu-satu, dan bagi yang minta ff HaeHyuk (kalau ada) tolong bersabar dulu, fic-nya masih dalam proses pengetikan. :)

Oke, ada yang mau menyumbangkan review-nya? *puppy eyes*

Kamshahamnida! *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're Mine!

.

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook

.

Support Cast: Lee Sungmin, Henry Lau and others.

.

Pair: WookHyuk

.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (maybe), Family

.

Summary: "Mwo! Kau... Ia mencuri ciuman pertamamu?" tanyan tidak percaya. / "Sudah ya, aku pergi. Dan yang barusan itu aku hanya mengambil bayaran atas tumpanganmu tadi," ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya.

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC, Seme!Wook, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

A/N: Di sini Wookppa aku buat jadi lebih tua dari Hyukppa, dan bayangin kalau Wookppa lebih tinggi dari Hyukppa. Mungkin Wookppa akan sangat OOC di sini, jadi kalau tidak suka mending jangan baca ya.

.

.

_Cerita sebelumnya_

.

.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah memandang Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebencian.

'Tan Hyukjae, berani sekali kau merebut perhatian Ryeowook-oppa dariku! Lihat saja, akan aku buat kau menderita karena telah berani merebut perhatian Ryeowook-oppa dariku!' batinnya seraya meninggalkan kelas XA tersebut.

.

.

.

Di kelas XI C

"Hei Wookie, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melakukannya," kata Donghae kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mencium murid baru itu. Kau aneh Lixu," sahut Zhoumi yang duduk disamping Donghae.

"Habisnya ia manis sih... Jadi gemas sendiri saat aku melihatnya. Aneh bagaimana?"

"Maksud Zhoumi-hyung, Wookie-hyung kan biasanya hanya menggoda murid baru dengan cara mengerjainya. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan, bahkan sampai mencium dan mengakuinya sebagai milik hyung, seperti bukan hyung saja," tutur Kyuhyun tenang sambil memainkan PSP hitamnya.

Ketiga namja disana saling berpandangan dengan alis terangkat, tumben sekali maknae satu ini banyak bicara, biasanya juga diam.

"Memang kenapa? Bukan masalah 'kan, lagipula tidak ada yang melarang," balas Ryeowook tenang.

Zhoumi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun -yang sudah mem-pause PSP-nya- berpandangan, sejurus kemudian ketiganya berujar secara bersamaan, "Kau gila!"

Ryeowook hanya membalas perkataan ketiga temannya dengan cengiran tidak bersalah.

.

.

.

Di kelas XA

Eunhyuk mengikuti pelajaran dengan malas-malasan, namja manis itu benar-benar terlihat tidak bersemangat di hari pertama ia menjadi murid baru. Bagaimana tidak, jika dihari pertama kau menjadi murid baru kau sudah mendapatkan 'kejutan' dari kakak kelasmu sendiri, diakui sebagai miliknya. Dan yang paling parah, orang itu telah merebut ciuman pertamamu.

'Aish! Michoseoyo!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk menatap jam dinding di depan kelas dengan pandangan bosan, waktu berlalu terasa sangat lama baginya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi nyaring. Kim-seonsaengnim pun mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini, kita sambung minggu depan," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kim-seonsaengnim segera berlalu keluar kelas.

Seluruh siswa beranjak dari kelasnya, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu dengan segera berlari keluar kelasnya setelah sebelumnya pamit kepada Henry yang hanya bisa heran dengan kelakuan teman barunya itu.

Eunhyuk berlari keluar dari gedung sekolahnya, dan saat ia sudah jauh dari area sekolah, namja manis itu menurunkan kecepatan larinya dan mulai berjalan.

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat ia mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya, dilihatnya seorang namja berwajah aegyo yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk berseru senang ketika ia sudah mengenali namja yang tadi memanggilnya. Namja manis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu namja aegyo tersebut mendekatinya.

"Hei dongsaeng, bagaimana sekolah barumu?" tanya namja aegyo tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan hyung-nya, Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya. Membuat Sungmin -nama namja aegyo tersebut- bingung.

"Waeyo?" tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti namja aegyo tersebut, "Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau berkelahi?" tanyanya was-was.

Kedua namja manis itu sekarang tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Ya, mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung, mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, kedua orang tua mereka adalah seorang pengusaha, hampir setiap saat mereka sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Tapi walaupun begitu, kedua orang tua mereka masih memperhatikan mereka. Kedua kakak-beradik itu pun membuka pagar rumah mereka yang cukup besar.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Aniyo," jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin merogoh kantong celananya seraya mengambil kunci rumah mereka, "Lalu?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan kunci tersebut kelubangnya.

Eunhyuk langsung memasuki rumahnya, "Hyung tahu namja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook di sekolah kita?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dongsaeng-nya, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne, hyung kenal. Wae? Kau berurusan dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Ne. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku," sungutnya lagi saat ia mengingat bagaimana ia dicium di kelas tadi.

Sungmin yang hendak menaiki tangga rumahnya seketika menghentikan langkahnya, namja aegyo tersebut menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah menaiki tangga dengan tatapan horror.

"Mwo! Kau... Ia mencuri ciuman pertamamu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan merengut, namja manis tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne."

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia kembali membuka suaranya, "Itu artinya kesucian bibirmu sudah hilang."

Eunhyuk kembali menolehkan kepalanya seraya memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu, yang dibalas dengan cengiran tidak bersalah dari Sungmin. Eunhyuk menghela napasnya sebelum namja manis tersebut memasuki kamarnya.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya yang serba pink, namja aegyo tersebut merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphone pink-nya, ditekannya sebuah nomor dan mendial nomor tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo._"

"Yeoboseyo, Wookie-ah?"

"_Ah Minnie-hyung? Waeyo?_" tanya suara dari seberang sana.

"Aniyo. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sungmin, hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"_Menyenangkan. Ng? Aneh sekali, tumben hyung bertanya seperti itu,_" sahut Ryeowook heran.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan dari adik kelasnya itu, "Hei... apakah tidak boleh menanyakan kabar dari adik kelas sendiri?" tanyanya.

"_Aniyo. Hanya saja... aneh. Memang apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan?_" tanyanya to the point.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban hoobae-nya itu, "Hyung dengar tadi kau menggoda murid baru lagi?"

Ryeowook di seberang sana mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan sunbae-nya, "_Ne, dari mana hyung tahu?_"

"Dari dongsaeng hyung, memang apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"_Lo? Memang Minnie-hyung punya dongsaeng? Hanya memberikannya 'kejutan' selamat datang._"

"Tentu saja punya. Kejutan seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya namja aegyo tersebut.

"_Benarkah? Hanya memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat datang,_" jelas orang di seberang telepon.

"Ne, ia menjadi murid baru di sekolah kita. Dasar kau ini, ada-ada saja, pantas tadi anak itu sangat kesal," kata Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecil.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar perkataan sunbae-nya itu, namun tidak lama kemudian namja tampan tersebut terkekeh pelan saat ia sudah selesai memproses perkataan Sungmin, "_Jadi ia dongsaeng-mu, hyung? Pantas saja manis._"

"Tentu saja, bukan dongsaeng-ku namanya kalau tidak manis," kata Sungmin bangga.

"_Tapi kenapa Sungmin-hyung tidak marah? Bukankah aku merebut ciuman pertamanya?_" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Apakah kau tahu Ryeowook-ah? Aku ini tipe hyung yang suka melihat dongsaeng-nya kesusahan," tutur Sungmin tenang seraya tersenyum evil.

"_Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku terus menggodanya?_" tanya Ryeowook dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ne, tentu saja!"

Tan Sungmin, sepertinya Eunhyuk akan sangat menyesal mempunyai hyung yang sangat 'perhatian' sepertimu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan di pintu berhasil membuat percakapan di telepon terhenti, "Sudah ya Ryeowook-ah, ada yang harus hyung lakukan," kata namja aegyo tersebut seraya menutup sambungan telepon-nya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, namja aegyo tersebut tersenyum kecil melihat wajah manis dongsaeng-nya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menyodorkan secarik kertas yang dari tadi di genggamnya, "Ini hyung."

Dengan heran Sungmin menyambut kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**Aegya, eomma dan appa pergi dinas keluar negeri selama 2-4 minggu. Kalian berdua jaga rumah. Sungmin-ah, jaga dongsaeng-mu!**

Sungmin meringis membaca pesan dari ibunya, "Dasar," gumamnya. Yah... kedua orang tuanya memang sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk.

"Hyung," Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Sungmin.

"Kita makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya, "Seperti biasanya saja," jawabnya.

"Tapi hyung, seluruh bahan makanan di kulkas kan sudah habis," lanjutnya, membuat Sungmin melotot kaget.

"Mwo? Jinjja!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk imut, "Ne. Uangnya juga tidak ada."

"Aish! Dasar orang tua itu! Kenapa harus pergi sih? Setidaknya beri uang kek buat anak sendiri. Padahal juga paling pekerjaan di sana hanya 1-2 minggu, sisanya pasti bersenang-senang! Dasar orang tua menyebalkan!" sungutnya seraya memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil dompet yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya, diambilnya beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini, kau beli bahan makanan, nanti biar hyung yang memasakkanmu sesuatu," ujarnya kesal seraya menyerahkan uang tersebut.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia baru saja selesai mengikuti klub musik. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang hendak menyeberang jalan dengan banyak belanjaan, wanita itu sepertinya cukup kesusahan dengan belanjaan yang dibawanya, segera saja Ryeowook menghampiri sang wanita paruh baya.

"Ahjumma mau menyeberang?" tanyanya ramah.

Wanita tua tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ne," jawabnya.

"Boleh saya bantu membawakan barang bawaan anda?" tanyanya lagi dengan sopan.

"Tapi nak, ini berat."

Ryeowook mengambil barang bawaan wanita tersebut, "Gwaenchanayo."

Saat lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau, Ryeowook dan wanita paruh baya tersebut mulai menyeberangi jalan, dan saat sudah di seberang, wanita tersebut segera berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih nak, kau telah membantu ahjumma."

"Ne ahjumma, bukan masalah. Saya pergi dulu ahjumma, permisi," pamitnya seraya berlari kecil.

Kim Ryeowook. Seorang anak dari sepasang suami-istri pemilik perusahan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Terkenal bukan hanya karena nama orang tuanya tapi juga karena prestasinya di sekolah, seorang namja yang memiliki suara emas turunan dari hyung-nya, Kim Jongwoon atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Selain itu, Ryeowook juga terkenal diantara teman-temannya karena kenakalannya di sekolah. Ia sering sekali menjahili para hoobae-nya, entah itu namja atau yeoja. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau sifatnya itu akan berubah jika diluar sekolah. Menjadi anak yang ramah dan sopan di luar sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu dengan perbedaan sifatnya itu kecuali Yesung, Sungmin dan tiga temannya. Ah, sepertinya salah, kelihatannya akan ada seorang lagi yang akan mengetahui perbedaan sifatnya itu.

Diseberang jalan tempat Ryeowook menolong wanita paruh baya tadi, terdapat seorang namja manis dengan dua kantong belanjaan di kedua belah tangannya yang berdiri mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Bukannya itu Ryeowook-sunbae? Dan... apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa ia begitu ramah kepada ahjumma itu?' batinnya bingung.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Eunhyuk seraya membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi.

"Hyung, ini belanjaannya," katanya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Ne, sini biar hyung yang masak," ujarnya seraya mengambil belanjaan di tangan Eunhyuk. Namja aegyo tersebut segera memasuki dapur.

Eunhyuk berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, namja manis tersebut memasuki kamarnya yang didominasi warna putih dan biru -warna kesukaannya- tersebut, dihempaskannya tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang berseprai kuning dengan gambar monyet dan pisang. Eunhyuk menutup matanya, pikirannya melayang saat ia berada di jalan raya tadi, pada seorang namja yang menolong wanita paruh baya. Kim Ryeowook.

'Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan di sekolah tadi, senyumnya pun terlihat ramah dan... tampan,' Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya, dengan tiba-tiba ia bangun dari posisinya semula, "Aish! Tan Hyukjae, apa yang kau pikirkan?" serunya pelan.

"Ia adalah orang yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamamu!" sungutnya, "Tapi... bibirnya tadi sangat lembut," tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya.

"Eh?" sentaknya, "Hyaa! Apa yang aku pikirkan!" serunya lagi seraya membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan boneka teddy bear besar.

Sungmin membuka kamar dongsaeng-nya dan memasukinya, namja aegyo tersebut tersenyum kecil saat melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka tedy bear besar pemberian kedua orang tua mereka saat Eunhyuk berulang tahun yang ke 14. Sungmin menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata dongsaeng-nya dan menampilkan wajah polos Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur, benar-benar aegyo.

"Neomu kyeopta," bisiknya pelan.

"Hyukkie, ireonna," katanya pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak tega membangunkan dongsaeng-nya yang sedang tidur saat ini, tapi jika mengingat makanan yang sudah ia siapkan, ia harus membangunkannya atau Eunhyuk akan makan makanan dingin.

"Hyukkie-ah, ireonna dongsaeng," ujarnya lagi.

"Ung?" Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan sembari membuka matanya, namja manis tersebut menatap Sungmin dengan kedua bola matanya yang setengah terbuka, menandakan sang pemilik mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Sungmin-hyung?"

"Kajja, hyung sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu," kata Sungmin seraya menarik Eunhyuk untuk segera berdiri.

Eunhyuk bangkit turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi, tapi karena masih mengantuk, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga-

DUAK!

.

Eunhyuk memakan makanannya dengan cemberut, sedangkan Sungmin di depannya terus-terusan terkikik geli.

"Hyung, berhenti menertawakanku!" serunya gusar karena dari tadi hyung kesayangannya itu terus menertawakannya.

"Hihi, mian Hyukkie. Tapi wajahmu sekarang benar-benar lucu, apalagi dengan warna merah di keningmu itu," jelasnya sambil kembali terkikik pelan.

"Hyung!"

"Hehe... mian, lagian salah sendiri. Pintu kamar mandi itu harusnya dibuka, bukan ditabrak," katanya lagi.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habisnya aku masih ngantuk, hyung," sahutnya membela diri.

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana habiskan makananmu!"

.

.

.

Esoknya, di rumah keluarga Kim

Ryeowook menuruni tangga rumahnya dan memasuki ruang makan, dilihatnya eomma, appa dan hyung-nya yang sudah anteng duduk di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, eomma, appa, hyung," sapanya.

"Pagi aegya."

"Pagi dongsaeng."

Ryeowook segera mendudukkan dirinya dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang, beberapa saat kemudian ia berdiri dan menyampirkan tas selempang hitam miliknya, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma, appa, hyung, aku berangkat!" pamitnya.

"Wookie!" seruan dari Yesung berhasil menghentikan langkah sang dongsaeng, Ryeowook membalikkan badannya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

Yesung tersenyum jahil, "Sun dong," godanya seraya menunjuk pipinya.

"Iih! Ogah, amit-amit!" serunya seraya membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan eomma, appa dan hyung-nya yang hanya tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

Ryeowook memasuki mobilnya dengan bersungut-sungut, "Dasar, ada-ada saja," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, seringai jahil menghiasi wajah tampannya, dangan segera dihidupinya mesin mobil dan melajukan mobil silver-nya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman keluarga Tan

"Huaa! Telat!" seru Eunhyuk seraya turun dari tangga sambil mengancingkan baju seragamnya.

Sungmin makan dengan tenang, tidak menghiraukan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh dongsaeng-nya.

"Annyeong hyung!" sapa Eunhyuk seraya duduk tepat di samping Sungmin dan menyambar roti bakar buatan Sungmin.

"Annyeong," balas Sungmin santai, dilihatnya dongsaeng-nya yang yang makan dengan heboh di depannya, "Hyuk-ah, makannya pelan-pelan, nanti kau-"

"Uhuk!" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Eunhyuk sudah tersedak. Sungmin menghela napas dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk dongsaeng-nya, disodorkannya air tersebut yang langsung disambar oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meminum air itu hingga tersisa setengahnya.

"Huah!" desahnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini, makanya makan pelan-pelan," nasihatnya.

"Tapi hyung, aku sudah hampir telat, hari ini aku harus piket," balasnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa suruh bangun telat."

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung!" balas Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah, bibirnya mengerucut dengan lucu, 'Dan ini semua gara-gara dia!' lanjutnya dalam hati seraya mengutuki namja yang kemarin telah berhasil membuat hari pertamanya di sekolah hancur berantakan.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tempat cucian piring, sedangkan Eunhyuk meneruskan makannya yang tertunda.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dan meletakkan piring kotornya di tempat cucian piring, "Hyukkie, bersihkan," ingat Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin melas, "Ayolah hyung~" rengeknya.

"Tidak, pokoknya bersihkan!" perintahnya sambil berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring kotor, walau dengan menggerutu.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan alisnya berkerut saat ia melihat sebuah mobil silver yang berada di depan rumahnya. Didekatinya mobil tersebut dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah aegyo-nya.

"Mana Kyu?" tanyanya.

Namja yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut melongokkan kepalanya keluar dan tersenyum, "Kurasa sebentar lagi," jawabnya, "Oya, dongsaeng-mu mana hyung?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi juga keluar, kau benar-benar tertarik dengannya ya," jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, seringai evil terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Sungmin menghela napas melihat perbedaan sifat namja di depannya.

"Kau ini, di depan orang tua-mu saja kau bersifat manis," ujarnya, membuat Ryeowook terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung," sebuah suara di belakang Sungmin berhasil membuat namja aegyo tersebut menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah Hyukkie, kau lama sekali, dia sudah lama menunggumu!" kata Sungmin seraya menunjuk seorang namja yang berada di mobilnya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya dan mengikuti arah tunjukan Sungmin, namja manis tersebut terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat seorang namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

"Kau!" serunya.

Ryeowook memasang ekspresi angkuhnya, ia keluar dari mobil silver-nya, "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau? Sungmin-hyung, kenapa namja itu ada di sini?" tanyanya tidak suka.

"Lho? Ia 'kan menjemputmu Hyukkie," jawab Sungmin -sok- polos, "Aku tidak menyangka, baru satu hari kau sekolah, kau sudah mendapatkan namjachingu," lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin, kedua bola matanya melotot lucu, "Mana mungkin aku mau menjadi namjachingu-nya," bantahnya keras.

"Ya, ya terserah. Sudah sana pergi, bukannya kau hari ini ada piket?" ucap Sungmin tenang seraya mendorong punggung Eunhyuk. Namja aegyo tersebut tersenyum jahil.

Ryeowook membukakan pintu mobilnya, Eunhyuk memasuki mobil silver tersebut dengan wajah tertekuk, Sungmin mengerling jahil pada Ryeowook.

"Jaga dongsaeng-ku," katanya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne," jawabnya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, 'Bukannya menjagaku, ia malah akan menghancurkan hidupku,' sungutnya dalam hati.

"Katanya tadi mau berangkat!"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, Ryeowook segera membuka pintu mobil di samping tempat Eunhyuk duduk.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan, Eunhyuk hanya diam dengan muka tertekuk, membuat Ryeowook di sampingnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu namja manis tersebut.

"Wae?"

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"Masalah itu, sudahlah lupakan saja," ucapnya tidak perduli.

Eunhyuk memelototkan matanya, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Ryeowook hanya diam dengan pandangan datar, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hati ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi lucu dari namja di sampingnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tahu!" Eunhyuk langsung turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkah dengan Ryeowook yang mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sunbae, kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanyanya kesal, namja manis tersebut berbalik dan sedikit mendongakkan tubuhnya karena Ryeowook yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ryeowook menarik lengan Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis tersebut maju beberapa langkah. Ryeowook langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis Eunhyuk. Kedua bola mata Eunhyuk terbelalak lebar, tangannya bergerak dan langsung mendorong dada dari namja di depannya. Beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Ryeowook melepaskan ciuman mereka seraya memandang namja manis di depannya yang tengah menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi. Dan yang barusan itu aku hanya mengambil bayaran atas tumpanganmu tadi," ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Eunhyuk memandang geram ke arah Ryeowook yang sudah berlalu pergi, dengan kesal Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Wow, pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik," celutuk Henry yang baru saja datang, kelihatannya ia melihat apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh sunbae-nya terhadap teman barunya itu.

"Diamlah Henry," gumam Eunhyuk dengan kepala yang sekarang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Mian. Oya kau sebaiknya hati-hati, kalau tidak kau bisa di bullying yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini karena kau dekat dengan Lixu-ge," ingat namja berkulit putih tersebut.

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya, "Siapa juga yang mau dekat dengan orang seperti dia," balasnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas XA terbuka dan munculah 3 orang yeoja cantik, membuat mereka yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut terdiam. 3 yeoja cantik tersebut berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat tidak perduli sama sekali dengan keadaan kelasnya.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya saat di rasakannya ada seseorang -atau mungkin 3 orang- yang mendekatinya dan dilihatnya 3 yeoja cantik sedang berdiri tepat di samping tempat duduknya, Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Henry menatap ke-3 yeoja tersebut dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tan Hyukjae?" tanya salah satu dari yeoja tersebut.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne," jawabnya singkat.

Yeoja yang tadi menyapa Eunhyuk tersenyum -sok- manis, "Istirahat nanti bisa kita bicara?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Yah... Hanya sekedar bicara, bolehkan?" tanya yeoja tadi.

Eunhyuk terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan yeoja tersebut, "Baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum senang, "Ah, kalau begitu bisakah kau menemuiku di belakang gedung sekolah istirahat nanti?" tanyanya senang.

"Ne."

"Baiklah, istirahat nanti aku tunggu ya. Annyeong Hyukjae-sshi."

Dan ke-3 yeoja itupun meninggalkan kelas XA. Tanpa diketahui seorang pun, senyuman licik tersungging di wajah ke-3 yeoja itu.

Sepeninggal ke-3 yeoja tadi, Henry langsung mendekati Eunhyuk, "Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menerima ajakannya?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, "Lho? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish! Mereka itu sebenarnya-"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong, saya datang lagi, ini dia chapter 2-nya. Hmm... dari review yang saya dapat... kebanyakan pada pengen lanjut, jadi saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Bagi yang ngga suka... mianhae, saya ngga bisa menghapusnya... Kalau ngga suka kalian ngga perlu baca kok.. ^^ #plakk (reader: ya iyalah dudul)

Oya, ada yang bilang kalau ff ini mirif BBF ya? Ngga sama kok, cuma kebetulan (benarkah). Aku usahain ngga sama, lagian aku ngga pernah nonton BBF.. ^^a

Bagi yang sudah baca, mohon review-nya... Tapi ngga review juga ngga apa-apa.. #jdakk

Kamshahamnida! *bow*


End file.
